


A Vampire's Greatest Desire

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Feelings Realization, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Role Reversal, and, jace loves simon, jimon feels, simon loves jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: "Why are you doing this?" Simon cried out, looking from Clary to Jace as they struggled. The queen smiled in return."The kiss that will set them free, is the kiss you most desire." Is all she said, watching him with an amused curiosity as the Shadowhunters behind him gasped and tried to get out of the vines.Or... 2x14 where it was Simon who had to kiss the one he loved instead of Clary, leading to a somewhat surprising revelation.





	A Vampire's Greatest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote on my Tumblr ( alexnderlightwood.tumblr.com ) that after watching the episode I HAD to write a Jimon role reversal fic. After all the flirting and Jimon feels I needed to.

The vine snaking around their legs and up their bodies came to a surprise to the two Shadowhunters, their bodies jerking as they tried to get out from their grip. Jace almost didn't hear the conversation around him, gritting his teeth as Simon and Clary tried to reason with her. He knew better, they wouldn't be getting out of this without playing whatever game the Queen desired. 

"Their deaths require justice." The small but powerful voice cut Simon off and she looked at them thoughtfully. "Unless of course, you'd rather play a game." She added, a fake childlike innocence not covering the devious tone of voice.

"What kind of game?" Jace asks, speaking for the first time since the vines appeared. He wasn't alone in speaking, Simon practically speaking over him.

"A game sounds better." The vampire blurted, and Jace looked at the anxious boy in front of him in annoyance, their eyes meeting. Despite the situation Jace's cheeks flushed at the heat behind them, his feelings for Simon not even subsiding in a life or death situation. Clary pulled at her bindings next to him which brought his eyes back toward the queen. 

"All I ask is a kiss." Jace had to admit, out of everything he'd considered her saying - that was not one. He was stunned into silence and Clary spoke up. 

"You want one of us to kiss you?" She repeated slowly, brows furrowed. The queen almost seemed bored as she replied. 

"The game isn't for me." She radiated a calm but commanding aura. Even the two with limited knowledge of her and the Seelie kind, could tell it was best not to try anything. "It's for you, Simon." 

" _The kiss that will set them free, is the kiss you most desire._ " Her silky voice rang through the open space with authority and obvious amusement. Clary seemed relieved almost, Jace feeling a pang in his heart for having to watch them kiss. Simon seemed to freeze in place, and if he didn't know better the vampire looked terrified. 

"I suggest you move quickly." She said after a moment, the sly smile finally pulling her lips upward. There they had the queen in her true nature, manipulating people with her smooth words and deception.

"Once the vines reach their necks the Shadowhunters will be dead, dead, **dead**." As she said this, the vines continued to crawl up their bodies, wrapping around them slowly.

"Come on Simon," Clary spoke up, snapping him from his thoughts. "Just kiss me so we can get the hell out of here."

Simon swallowed but obeyed and walked over, placing his lips on hers in a quick kiss. He pulled away, heart dropping when he saw them still tightening around her body. He knew why but still turned to look at the girl. 

"Why are the vines still here?" He managed to hide the panic from his voice, hands shaking slightly at his sides. 

"Why do you think?" The Queen smirked. 

"I did what you asked!" He pleaded her with his eyes, a quiet fear in them. He looked at her in betrayal, eyes going hard for a moment. He only let himself hesitate for a moment before he walked back to the two, stopping in front of Jace. He couldn't bare to look at Clary, searching the beautiful eyes staring at his. 

He had hidden his feelings for Jace so well, now because of a bug and the Seelie Queen's games, everything was going to unravel. Clary would hate him and so would Jace. 

What he didn't expect as he pressed his lips to Jace's was the soft gasp and the gesture being returned. His lips moved in sync with Simon's, the two getting lost in the kiss. Simon came up to rest a hand on the side of Jace's face, thumb rubbing his cheek bone without meaning to. Even as he felt the vines retreating Jace leaned into the kiss somewhat desperately, happy to let Simon take control. As soon as his hands were free his left hand was gripping the vampire's shirt tight. 

Jace couldn't help the almost inaudible whine that left his throat as the delicious lips parted from his. His eyes fluttered open, looking at Simon with kiss swollen lips and dilated pupils. It was incredible to see what only one, amazing granted, kiss could do to him. The room slowly came into focus as Simon turned away to look at Clary who had watched in a stunned silence. 

Jace stumbled back a few steps, fingers coming up to touch his tingling lips, completely unaware of what was around him. Before he knew it Clary was gone and Simon was after here. He looked up at the more than happy looking queen, trying to figure it all out. 

"Why?" Was all he could manage to say and she smiled, pleased.

"Because he loves you and you love him. I told Simon about Shadowhunters, and he wouldn't join against you. So I showed him why he truly couldn't fathom the idea of being on the opposite side of _you_." That was all she said before making her way from the room, the court following her.

Jace numbly walked from the forest, making his way through basic instinct back to the city. Clary and Simon were standing at the end of the bridge, Clary with wet cheeks and Simon looking like he was punched in the stomach. 

His heart ached at hurting them both, and how selfishly he wanted more of it. They turned to quick for him to hide the pain he was feeling, but before anything more could happen Jace was far away from them both. He walked uselessly through the busy streets, and without meaning to found himself at Magnus' apartment. He knew Alec must be there. 

Since living there, Magnus had yet to take steps to keep him out like others beside Alec. He couldn't help the fondness at that, a small smile tugging at his lips. He knocked and the door swung open. 

Magnus sat on the couch, Alec straddling his lap. From the messy hair and dazed look on his parabatai's face they must have been enjoying some alone time. 

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later." He murmured, but Alec was up and in front of him before he even finished the sentence. He could obviously tell something was wrong with Jace and he damned that Alec knew him so well. 

"What happened?" Jace sniffed, eyes mysteriously watery as he ducked his head. 

"I'll make some tea." Magnus called softly to them, strutting from the room to do so. 

-

Almost an hour had Jace sprawled on the guest bed, Alec stroking the soft hair before leaving the room after his boyfriend. It was late and they had talked for so long Jace didn't want to think about it anymore. He lay on his side, blonde hair a mess and in borrowed sweatpants of Alec's with the sheets tangled by his legs. His phone was on the other side of the bed, and after the ten full minutes of buzzing he shut it off. 

It felt like all of five minutes before there was a sharp knock on the door. His eyes fluttered open, not remembering _when_ exactly they had even closed. Alec poked his head through the door. 

"I know it's only been two hours, but you have a guest." Two hours of sleep wasn't bad, he sat up rubbing his tired eyes as this so called guest came in. His entire body froze when he looked up to see who it was. 

"Hi Jace." Simon rocked on his heels, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. It was a typical anxious Simon move and Jace felt his heart swell at the love he felt. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Clary?" He attempted to come of as uninterested, picking at a loose string on the sweatpants absentmindedly.

The vampire sighed in what seemed frustration, coming forward to sit on the bed in front of Jace. He kicked his shoes off and tucked them under himself as he looked at Jace. 

"Look at me." Jace clenched his fist before bringing his head up to do as told. "That kiss is something we need to talk about. Obviously I enjoyed it, and due to the condition to it, it's obvious that I have feelings for you." Simon whispered the last part. 

"I know you might not feel the same, but we need to talk about it. Clary and I broke up, and I kissed you, you kissed me back and it was amazing and we really need to talk about it," Simon babbled, wringing his hands. 

Jace couldn't think of what to say, heart beating wildly in his chest. 

Unable to think of anything to say he was leaning forward and kissing the vampire himself. Their lips met and the kiss was soft for a moment before it became heated, lips clashing, tongue and teeth and passion. Jace tangled his hands in the dark hair, Simon coming to grip his thighs, yanking him onto his lap. Jace moaned at the show of dominance, fingers tightening their grip automatically. 

"Simon, more. **More**." He whined, knowing laer he would be mortified by how easily Simon took him apart. The vampire grunted, tightening his grip on the covered skin of Jace's hips. The blonde rocked down on his lap greedily, a needy sound escaping his lips. 

Simon was entirely shocked at this new side of Jace and how quickly he fell into it. 

"You're so beautiful Jace." He murmured against the soft lips, claiming them once more after. Just as Jace reached for the bottom of his shirt the door swung open to reveal Alec. The dark haired boy groaned, hand coming up to cover his eyes. 

"Here I am making sure you're both alive and well and you're about to fuck in _my boyfriend's _home." Alec frowned at them, but no real heat in his words.__

__

____

"Until you interrupted." Jace growled at his parabatai, a quick change from how he was acting only moments before. Alec scoffed in disbelief and he crossed his arms. 

"Now you know how me and Magnus feel all the times you've been our blonde cockblock." Alec retorted, storming from the room. "Magnus said to get your asses out here for dinner, he cooked." He yelled back over his shoulder as he went to whine to Magnus about his scarred eyes. 

"I guess we have to go out there, huh?" Jace sighed, a small pout on his lips. Simon laughed and kissed it, a shy smile on his face. 

"To be continued?"

" _Definitely_."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, leave some kudos and/or comments to let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
